


Night Witches

by Sephiratale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: angst maybe, post avengers 2
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra ne s'est pas arrêtée aux jumeaux en matière d'optimisation humaine. Black Widow et Hawkeye partent prendre d'assaut une de leurs caches pour arrêter cette horreur, mais leur découverte loin de ce qu'ils attendaient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je voudrais remercier ma chère Line pour sa relecture :)
> 
> Et je suis affreusement nulle en résumé...
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

La forêt était silencieuse, la brume étouffant les sons environnant. Rien ne bougeait alors que l’aube pointait sa lumière pâle sur les arbres.  
Au loin, un son de moteurs troublait cette étrange quiétude. Des 4x4 et autres véhicules tout terrain surgirent soudainement, la dizaine de voiture s’arrêta en arc de cercle devant un monticule herbeux, qui avait l’air d’être tout sauf naturel. Des hommes vêtus de noir et armés jusqu’aux dents en sortirent rapidement et silencieusement. Une rapide inspection des alentours leur permit de constater que le périmètre était sûr pour le moment.  
Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton quittèrent leur van, se rendant vers le monticule, qui se mit à émettre quelques bips. Les deux agents s’arrêtèrent, mais il n’y eut aucune réaction hostile… à leur plus grand étonnement. Clint poussa un juron, la situation était pire que ce qu’il pensait. Il parvint à trouver la porte dérobée et posa un explosif dessus. Tout le monde recula, puis il fit exploser la porte.  
\- Pas de comité d’accueil, remarqua Natasha. Je n’aime pas ça.  
Les deux agents entrèrent, suivis de quelques hommes. Leurs armes se baissèrent lorsqu’ils virent l’étendue du massacre devant eux. Les agents d’Hydra gisaient sur le sol glacé, un liquide blanc et mousseux s’échappant de leurs bouches. Clint poussa une tête avec sa botte, grimaçant de dégoût. Suicide collectif… ils devaient avoir supprimé les données dont le nouveau Shield avait besoin. Et s’ils s’étaient suicidés, cela signifiait que…  
\- Ils ont tué leurs cobayes… Merde ! jura Clint. Retournez dehors, nous allons tenter de voir si nous pouvons récupérer des informations. J’espère que tes capacités en informatique vont nous aider à trouver quelque chose.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Hawkeye s’avança dans les couloirs, l’arc à la main, enjambant les cadavres sur son chemin. Il arriva dans l’aile médicale, les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes. Il regarda à l’intérieur. Un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années était étendu sur le lit, une balle dans la tête, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il continua le tour des chambres et y retrouva le même schéma : de jeunes gens exécutés sur leur lit.  
Hydra avait eu vent de leur opération pour sauver les victimes de leurs expériences atroces. Cette base leur servait de message, voilà pourquoi ils ne l’avaient pas faite exploser : si le Shield persistait dans ses sauvetages, ce destin serait attribué à tous leurs cobayes. Quel gâchis, certains semblaient si jeunes, à peine sortis de l’adolescence.  
Une chambre attira son attention sur sa droite, un membre d’Hydra était allongé sur le pas de porte, le cou tordu d’une façon étrange. D’autres soldats étaient raides morts, la gorge tranchée, autour d’un lit vide. Une panique sourde retentit dans son crâne, l’un d’entre eux avait survécu et disposait de capacités létales. Il appuya sur son micro pour joindre sa coéquipière.  
\- Tasha, il y en a un qui s’est enfui. Il a massacré ses bourreaux et ce n’est pas très beau à voir. Fais attention, il risque de s’en prendre à toi s’il te croise.  
\- Vu son état, ce n’est pas elle.  
\- Elle ? Comment ça ? s’étonna Hawkeye.  
\- Viens voir par toi-même, se contenta de répondre Natasha.  
Il retourna en arrière, guidé par son amie. Il tenta de lui arracher des informations, mais elle refusa de dire quoi que ce soit par radio.  
La salle de contrôle était froide comme la mort, éclairée par une lumière blafarde et maladive. Black Widow l’attendait vers la porte, puis elle lui fit signe de la suivre.  
Alors il vit de qui elle parlait. Assise sur une chaise roulante, une poche d’intraveineuse sur ses genoux, se trouvait une femme dont l’âge était difficile à deviner. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient une masse emmêlée qui tombait devant son visage. Sa peau était d’une pâleur inquiétante, ses poignets terriblement maigres. Elle lui donnait l’impression de sortir d’un film d’horreur. Clint s’accroupit pour voir son visage. Des prunelles brunes et vides de toute vie fixaient le sol. Si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas légèrement, il aurait pu croire qu’elle était morte. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de Natasha, jamais elle n’aurait pu tuer qui ce soit. Pauvre femme… Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état ? Pourquoi Hydra l'avait maintenue en vie ? Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur compassion, nul doute qu'ils avaient dû la trouver encombrante ; mais elle devait posséder quelque chose d'important pour qu'ils la gardent en vie.  
\- Elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivée, reprit Natasha. Quelqu’un était là avant nous et il n’a pu sauver qu’elle. A mon avis, cette personne savait que nous allions venir, sinon il ne l’aurait pas laissée ici, ni de façon à ce que nous la trouvions.  
\- Des indices sur son sauveur ? demanda Barton.  
\- Il ne reste plus rien, tout a été effacé. Je n’ai rien pu récupérer, sauf elle.  
\- Ramenons-là au QG, peut-être qu’on pourra l’aider.  
Natasha leva un sourcil dubitatif, mais Clint ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il prit les poignées du fauteuil, l’inconnue n’eut aucune réaction. Il eut un pincement au cœur, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu’elle meure avec les autres plutôt que de survivre dans cet état. Mais il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner à son sort. Il espérait que le Shield trouverait une solution pour la sortir de sa torpeur.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre :)

Le directeur Coulson s’assit en face de Natasha et de Clint afin d’écouter leur rapport, bien qu’il soit déjà au courant des grandes lignes.  
\- Suicide collectif et massacre de cobayes… ils étaient au courant, constata le directeur.  
\- Tout comme le sauveur de notre inconnue, ajouta Natasha. Nous devons trouver la fuite, une telle chose ne doit plus de reproduire. Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Elle reprend des forces, son corps va mieux, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas. J’attends le prochain retour de Wanda afin de voir si elle peut nous aider. Natasha, vous la conduirez à notre inconnue…Elle n’a rien dit, vraiment rien dit ?  
\- Vous avez bien vu qu’elle ne réagissait à rien, elle est un corps sans âme. Je n’ai rien pu trouver sur elle qui pourrait nous renseigner, il n’y aucune trace d’elle nulle part, même dans les fichiers des personnes disparues. Je ne sais pas où Hydra va chercher ses cobayes, mais c’est comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé, acheva Natasha.  
\- Ils doivent effacer toute trace d’eux, ajouta Clint. Et ils y mettent les moyens. Que leur font-ils pour qu’ils ne méritent même pas d’être identifiés ?  
\- Ils en font des armes, après les avoir optimisés, expliqua une voix entrant dans le bureau. J’en ai vu plusieurs quand nous étions dans leur base. Si tu n’es pas volontaire, ils t’effacent. On m’a dit que vous vouliez me voir rapidement directeur, alors je me suis permise d’entrer.  
\- Faites seulement, Maximoff.  
Wanda prit la dernière chaise, s’assit avec grâce et repoussa une de ses mèches qui la dérangeait.  
\- On m’a dit que je devais aller voir quelqu’un, reprit-elle.  
\- La seule survivante, oui. Elle est plongée dans un état catatonique et j’avais espéré que vous pourriez l’aider, dit Coulson en s’appuyant sur son siège.  
\- Bien, voyons ce que je peux faire.  
\- Je viens avec toi, fit Natasha en se levant.  
Les deux femmes se rendirent vers l’ascenseur afin d’aller à l’infirmerie. Elles n’échangèrent pas le moindre mot durant le trajet. Wanda se montrait toujours très méfiante envers Natasha, méfiance que la russe lui rendait bien. Mais elle n’avait pas protesté quand l’ancienne espionne avait proposé de l’accompagner.  
Wanda savait qu’elle était sur place quand on avait trouvé l’inconnue et cela pouvait l’aider à sortir de sa catatonie, Natasha pouvait être un visage familier dans son inconscient.

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur un couloir d’hôpital, dont les lumières les aveuglèrent brièvement. Natasha menait la marche, connaissant le chemin jusqu’à la chambre. Une infirmière les arrêta pendant quelques secondes avant qu’elles n’atteignent leur but, leur conseillant de ne pas faire trop de bruit ou de gestes brusques.  
L’ancienne espionne entra la première, elle n’avait pas revu l’inconnue depuis qu’elle l’avait amenée dans cette chambre avec Clint. La femme était presque aussi pâle que ses draps. Ses cheveux à présent coiffés cascadaient sur ses épaules frêles. Ses joues étaient moins émaciées, elle semblait avoir repris un peu de poids. Seul son regard vide n’avait pas changé.  
\- Salut, dit doucement Natasha. Je suis désolée de ne pas être passée depuis que tu es là, mais j’ai amené quelqu’un qui peut t’aider pour me faire pardonner. Voici Wanda.  
La Sokovienne s’avança vers le lit.  
\- Je m’appelle Wanda. Je vais entrer dans ton esprit pour qu’on puisse communiquer. Ce ne sera pas douloureux.  
Elle tendit la main vers la tête de la jeune femme, faisant apparaître un filament rouge entre elles. Elle ferma les yeux afin de faciliter le contact entre elles.  
Wanda se retrouva dans son esprit, une sensation étrange l’envahit. Elle sentait son âme, mais c’était comme si elle était entourée par quelque chose. Elle se concentra un peu plus, cherchant plus intensément un moyen de l’atteindre. Elle entendit une musique, puis une masse noire l’éjecta violemment.  
Wanda partit en arrière, se tenant la tête dans les mains avec une grimace de douleur. Elle sentit Natasha la rattraper et lui parler, mais pour l’instant les sons lui parvenaient dans un bourdonnement incompréhensible.  
\- Wanda ! Wanda, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’exclama Natasha.  
\- Son esprit… il est protégé par quelque chose, j’ai été repoussée… je n’ai rien pu faire.  
\- Viens t’asseoir.  
Elle se posa lourdement sur la chaise, puis resta un moment les yeux fermés à attendre que son mal de tête diminue. Natasha lui tendit un verre d’eau.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux l’aider ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Il y avait cette musique dans sa tête. Peut-être que si je parviens à la trouver, je pourrais abaisser sa barrière.  
\- Cette musique, tu la connais ?  
\- C’est du classique, très connu, mais je ne me souviens pas du nom. Je dois la trouver.  
\- Non, d’abord tu te reposes, ordonna la Russe. Notre amie ici présente ne risque pas de bouger.  
Après quelques minutes pour lui laisser reprendre ses esprits, Natasha aida Wanda à se relever. Cette dernière se tenait toujours la tête, marmonnant qu’elle aurait bien besoin d’une aspirine. Elle se retrouva sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers l’alitée, lui promettant silencieusement qu’elle reviendrait.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez! Désolée pour l'attente.

Les pages internet défilaient devant les yeux impatients de Wanda. Elle n’en avait pas assez entendu dans l’esprit de l’inconnue pour identifier facilement cette musique. De plus, elle ne s’y connaissait pas assez en musique classique pour savoir que chercher. Elle poussa un long soupir lorsque le résultat de sa rechercher fut un nouvel échec.  
La présence mentale de Vision se fit sentir dans un coin de son esprit, avant que sa présence physique ne se fasse dans la pièce. Wanda s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant à nouveau. L’androïde se mut à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur l’écran.  
\- Il me semble que tes cherches durent depuis bien longtemps.  
\- Oui. Je cherche à aider cette femme, mais la musique qu’elle a dans sa tête m’échappe et la musique classique n’est pas mon fort, expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
\- Peut-être que si tu me laissais voir le souvenir que tu en as, je pourrais t’aider, proposa Vision en se penchant vers elle.  
\- Volontiers.  
Il s’assit à côté d’elle, ouvrant son esprit pour qu’elle lui transmette la musique. Le contact entre leurs esprits était toujours chaleureux et agréable. Il entendit les quelques notes que Wanda avait pu saisir.  
\- Il s’agit de la 9è Symphonie de Beethoven, la partie avec chœur. Plus communément appelée l’Hymne à la Joie.  
\- Merci Viz, tu n’as pas idée à quel point ça va m’aider ! s’exclama Wanda avec soulagement. Et l’aider aussi, j’espère.  
\- Je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras, Wanda.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi ?  
\- Je le voudrais bien, mais je crains de l’effrayer lorsqu’elle se réveillera, répondit l’androïde. Mais je serai là pour me présenter lorsqu’elle ira mieux.  
\- Je comprends. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu’à lui faire écouter cette musique. Merci de ton aide.  
\- Ce fut un plaisir. Tiens-moi au courant de son évolution.  
Il retourna vaquer à ses occupations, tandis qu’elle se concentrait à nouveau sur son ordinateur. 

Wanda entra, un lecteur mp3 et un casque à la main, doucement dans la chambre de l’inconnue, qui fixait le plafond de son regard vide. Elle prit une chaise et s’assit à ses côtés, puis posa le casque sur sa tête. Elle lança la musique d’un geste délicat, puis attendit un moment. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, qui était glacée. Wanda ferma les yeux, cherchant l’entrée de son esprit.  
Cette fois-ci, elle se retrouva face à une scène occupée par un chœur et un orchestre : un souvenir de l’inconnue agréable et émouvant. Pas de trace de la masse mouvante noire, mais pas de trace de l’inconnue non plus. Wanda s’avança vers la scène, savourant cette musique, elle avait presque l’impression de réellement vivre ce moment.  
Soudain, elle se sentit entourée par une vague de méfiance. Elle se retourna, l’endroit s’était subitement assombri, et leva les mains en signe de paix. La femme sortit de l’ombre, la scrutant de haut en bas.  
\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude dans la voix.  
Elle était moins famélique et possédait des formes plus épanouies qu’en réalité.  
\- Je m’appelle Wanda et je viens pour t’aider.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide ! cracha-t-elle.  
\- Tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que je vais dire, mais oui tu as besoin de mon aide. Tu es enfermée dans ton propre esprit, je peux t’aider à en sortir- Je suis une optimisée, comme toi.  
La scène disparut, la température chuta.  
\- Hydra…tu es…  
\- Non, non, non. Tu es loin d’eux, la rassura Wanda. Le Shield t’a sauvée, tu es en sécurité à présent. Prends ma main et reviens parmi nous.  
Elle tendit sa main vers l’inconnue, qui la regarda avec hésitation et crainte. Finalement, elle la saisit, Wanda la gratifia d’un sourire rassurant.  
\- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Si vous me ramenez vers ces monstres, je te tue.  
\- J’en prends bonne note. Ferme les yeux.  
Elle s’exécuta, Wanda les fit sortir de cet endroit.  
La Sokovienne ouvrit les yeux, fut un peu éblouie par les lumières de la chambre, et détourna son regard vers l’alitée, lâchant sa main.  
Les yeux avaient retrouvé l’étincelle de vie qui leur avait cruellement manqué ces derniers jours. A l’étincelle de vie s’ajouta celle de panique, la femme commença à s’agiter dans son lit malgré sa grande faiblesse.  
Wanda posa une main sur son épaule et leurs yeux se croisèrent. La jeune inconnue sembla la reconnaître et s’apaisa un peu. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais son corps refusa de la porter. Wanda l’attrapa et l’aida à se rallonger, puis elle releva le haut du lit pour qu’elle soit dans une position un peu plus confortable.  
\- Je déteste les chambres d’hôpital, murmura faiblement la convalescente.  
\- Je ne peux que te comprendre. Mais tu ne risques rien ici, on va vraiment te soigner et tu n’auras plus à subir leurs expériences. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim, soif ?  
Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la question. Elle avait de la peine à réfléchir clairement, comme si son cerveau se remettait en route.  
\- Euh…je ne crois pas… je ne sais pas.  
\- Puis-je te demander comment tu t’appelles ?  
De nouveau, elle ferma les yeux.  
\- Keela…enfin je crois, répondit-elle hésitante.  
\- Enchantée, Keela. Je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous.  
\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux d’épuisement.  
Wanda appuya sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière, puis décida de rester à ses côtés pour qu’elle n’angoisse pas lorsque le personnel médical allait entrer. Elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être effrayant, surtout quand on sortait des griffes d’Hydra.  
Keela ouvrit vaguement les yeux quand l’infirmière arriva, laissant entrevoir une étincelle de peur avant que son regard ne retrouve un air plus calme. Wanda se chargea de parler à l’infirmière, lui exposant ce qui était arrivé. L’infirmière écouta son récit avant d’appeler un médecin pour que Keela ait de nouveaux examens et de lui demander à quitter la pièce.  
A la mention d’examens, la patiente ouvrit des yeux effrayés.  
\- Tu es au Shield, tu ne risques rien, lui rappela Wanda en lui prenant la main. Je serai dans le couloir. Si tu as besoin que je vienne, il te suffit de me contacter par la pensée et je viendrai.  
Elle se contenta d’acquiescer, puis scruta l’infirmière qui lui parlait d’un ton doux et rassurant pendant que Wanda quittait la chambre.

Les premiers examens médicaux s’étaient relativement bien passés, puisque l’équipe médicale s’était mise d’accord pour ne rien tenter d’invasif pour le moment afin de mettre Keela en confiance. Ils avaient testé sa musculature, elle arrivait à peine à s’asseoir et il était impossible qu’elle se mette debout. Même avaler un repas relevait presque de l’épreuve, mais elle avait tenu à manger sa soupe sans aide.   
Wanda prenait le temps de l’observer depuis la vitre, assise sur une chaise dans le couloir. A présent que ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués, elle pouvait mieux voir son visage. Une cicatrice lui barrait le sourcil droit, tandis qu’une autre se trouvait sous son œil droit et qui ressemblait étrangement à la marque que pouvait laisser un couteau enfoncé. Difficile de savoir si Keela avait obtenu cette cicatrice avant d’être cobaye d’Hydra ou non. Quelle avait été sa vie avant d’être optimisée ? A quoi ou a qui Hydra l’avait-elle arrachée ? Est-ce que des gens, amis ou famille, étaient à sa recherche ? Et si oui, depuis combien de temps ?   
Bien sûr, elle pourrait fouiller dans son esprit si elle tenait à avoir les réponses, mais elle ne voulait pas briser le lien ténu qui s’était tissé entre elles…et encore moins se retrouver face à cette masse noire.   
Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, Wanda reconnut immédiatement la démarche de Coulson. Elle ne doutait pas que le médecin l’ait averti du réveil de Keela. Il s’arrêta auprès de la Sokovienne, regardant pendant quelques instants ce qui se passait à l’intérieur de la chambre.   
\- Vous avez fait un travail remarquable, Maximoff.   
\- Je n’y serai pas parvenue sans l’aide de Vision.   
\- Alors je le remercierai aussi. Avez-vous pu en apprendre plus sur cette Keela ? demanda Coulson.   
\- Non, mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je vois bien qu’elle est méfiante à chaque geste, à chaque parole. Elle a besoin de temps.  
\- J’en suis conscient, mais nous avons des questions qui demandent des réponses. Plus nous attendons…  
\- Je ne la forcerai à rien et vous non plus ! répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Vous n’êtes pas au-dessus de son rétablissement !  
Le directeur tourna la tête, cherchant une réponse adéquate.   
\- Vous avez raison, reprit-il calmement. C’est pourquoi je vous charge de surveiller son rétablissement. Vous serez à même de nous dire quand elle sera en état de répondre à nos questions.   
C’est alors qu’ils remarquèrent le regard de la concernée sur eux. Elle semblait examiner Coulson avec beaucoup d’attention, comme si elle cherchait à déterminer s’il représentait un danger.   
Wanda se leva, faisant signe à Coulson de ne pas bouger. Elle frappa à la porte par politesse, le corps médical la laissa entrer.   
\- Keela ? Puis-je te présenter le directeur Coulson ? fit doucement Wanda.  
\- Oui…  
\- Venez directeur.   
Il s’avança avec un sourire rassurant et s’arrêta aux côtés de Wanda.   
\- Voici le directeur Phil Coulson. Il est venu voir comment tu allais.   
\- Bonjour Keela, je suis heureux de vous voir éveillée, dit-il en lui tendant la main.   
Keela observa la main en question pendant quelques secondes, comme si le sens de ce geste lui échappait. Il retira sa main, comprenant l’inutilité de son geste.   
\- Bonjour directeur… Coulson, commença la jeune femme pensive. Je crois que je dois vous remercier.   
\- Seulement pour l’accueil et pour les soins, pour la libération, c’est à Natasha Romanoff que vous devriez vous adresser.   
\- Hum… Non, je ne crois pas. Ce n’était pas elle, pas une femme.   
Elle ferma brusquement les yeux et se laissa tomber contre son oreiller.   
\- Laissez-moi, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Que tout le monde parte.  
Les infirmières firent en sortent que sa demande soit exécutée, Coulson et Wanda ne protestèrent pas. La sorcière se retourna une dernière fois et vit Keela avec une main sur son visage, en proie à un trouble qu’elle ne parvenait pas à qualifier. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu’elle vit une forme noire parcourir ses bras sans s’arrêter…et qui ressemblait à la masse qu’elle avait vue dans son esprit. L’étrange masse disparut lorsque la dernière infirmière quitta la pièce. Ainsi, son pouvoir se manifestait quand elle sentait mal à l’aise ou danger. Quel genre d’optimisation avait-elle obtenu ?


End file.
